Les contes des chaussettes subliminales de Gon
by death turtle
Summary: Gon perd une de ses chaussettes subliminales et doit la retrouver en compagnie de la communauté de la chaussette
1. Intro

Intro  
  
Salutations! Hum, bon, c'est ma première fanfic. Elle a pas vraiment de but dans la vie (je dois vous prévenir au cas ou vous vous attendiez a un espèce de truc subliminalement philosophique. pcque, ben, trois petits points. aussi je dois vous avertir que j'ai été très inspirée par le film que j'ai vu le soir que j'ai commencé a écrire cette fanfic.( Non Jude, nous ne devons pas avoir honte Jude, ce que nous avons fait n'était pas mal Jude!).c'était subliminalement très poche.muahaha. Bon donc eeuuuuuh.c'est ça. Kirua 


	2. prélude aux chaussettes

Salutations! C'est le super chapitre tant attendu (.) (non Jude!) Donc c'est çaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Chapitre 1-prélude aux chaussettes  
  
Fidele a son habitude, Gon se réveilla. Il s'interrogea un moment sur la provenance d,une certaine voix subliminale qui chantait un chant très subliminale qui semblait contenir le mot chaussette. Il décida enfin que se devait être le jus de canneberges qu'il avait bu le soir d'avant et donc il était normale qu'il ait des hallucinations. La voix subliminale dis soudain :  
  
v.s.(voix subliminale)-Viens ici toi le garçon aux chaussettes subliminales, suit ma voix tres subliminale.  
  
Et puisque Gon est naïf et pas très brillant, il pris sa canne a pêche (car nous savons tous que Gon est étrange et qu'il traîne étrangement une étrange canne a pêche avec lui) et suivi la voix subliminale. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa une sorcière a la voix subliminale et aux cheveux fou (on dit même qu'une civilisation ancienne vit dans ses cheveux).  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaaa- Salutations Gon, garçon aux chaussettes subliminales.  
  
Gon- Allo, toi. hum, toi..  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Tu possèdes des chaussettes très subliminales.  
  
Gon- Tu as déjà dit ça.  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaaa- Tes chaussettes subliminales te protègent, tu ne dois pas t'en séparer.  
  
C'est a ce moment precis qu'ils entendirent un subliminale POKAW! Et un lutin invisible que seul Harry Potter peut voir vola une des chaussettes de Gon.  
  
Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Hum, tu as perdu une chaussette subliminale.  
  
Gon- Hum, j'ai perdu une chaussette subliminale.  
  
Kirua- Hum, c'est quoi une chaussette subliminale?(Note de l'auteur : je crois que c'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.)  
  
Note de l'auteur : Kirua c'est le vrai Kirua, pas moi, moi je suis K.^_^  
  
Gon et Maaaaaaaaaaaaa expliquerent a Kirua ce qu'étaient les chaussettes subliminales et la sorciere leur dit qu'il devaient partir a la recherche de celle qui était perdue et elle disparue subliminalement.  
  
****************  
  
Bon donc voilà le super chapitre 1, je sais qu'il est un peu nul, mais « les meilleurs choses ont souvent un début poche » (proverbe subliminalement inventé par moi il y a quelque secondes). Ah oui et (muahaha),  
  
I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Formation de la communauté de la chausse...

Salutations! me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour (en fait je met ce chapitre en même temps que le premier, mais détail, détail) voici le magnifique chapitre 2 tant attendu (.).  
  
Chapitre 2- Formation de la communauté de la chaussette  
  
Gon -Hum, cette route est lugubre.  
  
Kirua -Hum, très juste.  
  
Gon -Kirua, tu es étrange.  
  
Kirua -Tu n'es pas en position de parler espèce de traîneur de canne à pêche.  
  
Gon -*ne parle pas car ce que dit Kirua est subliminalement vrai*  
  
C'est au milieu de cette passionante discussion qu'apparue de no where une subliminale vision étrange.  
  
Gon -Hum, qu'est-ce que c'est çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?  
  
Své(subliminale vision étrange) -Vive les poulets sacrés déplumés!  
  
Kirua -On dirait un viking étrange avec une guitare.  
  
Viking -Hum, salutations à vous étrangers! Je suis Kimouchka et je suis une descendant de viking. Fresh meat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon -Je suis Gon et ça c'est Kirua et nous cherchons une chaussette subliminale.  
  
Kimouchka -Hum je veux bien vous aider.  
  
Et c'est ainsi que commença à se former la communauté de la chaussette. Quelques jours plus tard, Gon et ses amis passèrent dans une ville ou ils avaient rendez-vous avec Léolio.  
  
Lélio -Salutations les namis de la garderie! (Léolio regresse en enfance)  
  
Gon -Léolio!  
  
Kirua -Léolio!  
  
Kimouchka -Vive les pouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets!  
  
Léolio -.? Je vous offre un jus de canneberges?  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent l'après-midi à boire du jus de canneberges et à compter les éléphants roses. Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils entendirent des cris et des muahaha subliminaux au dehors. Ils apprirent que quelqu'un avait transformé les nonnes du couvent en nazguls.  
  
Kirua -Muahaha.  
  
Gon -Hum.  
  
Léolio -On devrait peut-être essayer de l'arrêter.(et une fois de plus avec de la conviction!)  
  
Kimouchka -Vive les pouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets!  
  
Gon -Nous allons appeler ceci l'opération badgerbadgerbadger.  
  
Kirua -Pourquoi?  
  
Gon -Ça Kirua, c'es bien la question la plus idioe qui m'ai été posée.  
  
Kirua -Pourquoi d'abord?  
  
Gon -Parce que ça me tente subliminalement espèce de tarla.  
  
C'est ainsi que fut mise en marche l'opération badgerbadgerbadger  
  
*********  
  
Bon fin du chapitre 3. Dans le prochain chapitre, opération badgerbadgerbadger (badger veut dire blaireau en anglais en passant). Donc, au revoooooooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir! Et à la super prochaine dans le super chapitre 3 et.huuuuuuuuummmmmmmmm.i love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah oui et vive Johnny Depp et Tim Burton!  
  
kirua 


	4. L'opération badgerbadgerbadger

Re-salutations subliminales aux cultiste des canneberges.Voici le super chapitre 3! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha.  
  
Chapitre 3- L'opération Badgerbadgerbadger  
  
Gon -Badger badger badger  
  
Léolio -Mushroom mushroom  
  
Gon -Badger badger badger  
  
Sahsa -Paaaaaaaaaniiiiic snaaaaaaaaake, snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake, ooooooooooh iiiiiiiit's aaaaaaaaaa snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!  
  
Kirua -Hum qui est-ce?  
  
Sasha -Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!  
  
Kimouchka -Poooooooouuuuuuuuuuuleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet.  
  
Kirua -J'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un *méga frustration*  
  
Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiveeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Joooooooooooooohnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!  
  
Sasha -Je suis Sashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Kirua -FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, et il essaya de tuer tout le monde d'un coup gracieux d'élctricité.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'aurait pu finir cette subliminale histoire si à ce moment précis une nonne/nazgul n'était apparue.  
  
Nonne/nazgul -Vive les choux fleurs!  
  
Kirua -Quoi!? Qu'est-ce qu'il/elle/mammouth à dit!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????  
  
Léolio -Ce n'est pas un cultiste des canneberges!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon -Un cultiste des choux fleurs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha -Mort aux hérétiques et vive le mazochisme chrétien!  
  
Ils se préparèrent à attaquer les hérétiques nazguls lorsqu'ils commencèrent à ce faire bombarder de choux fleurs.  
  
Kimouchka -Non! Ils nous bombardent avec des choux fleurs!  
  
Gon -Nous ne pouvons pas riposter, les canneberges ne sont pas aussi puissantes que les choux fleurs!  
  
Tout d'un coup, les nazguls se firent aspirer par quelque chose d'inconnu et de subliminalement douteux. Ils allèrent voir ce que c'était.  
  
Kirua -Hum, nous marchons vers quelque chose d'inconnu et de subliminalement douteux.  
  
Gon -Hum, on dirait que nous au pied d,un nez.  
  
Sasha -Suspense! Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake! Suspense! Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaake!  
  
**************  
  
Et c'est ainsi que ce termine le chapitre 3. Suspense, suspense. mais quel est donc ce nez? Muahahaha, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre! Bon en attendant, vive Johnny, Tim Burton et les reviews (manière subliminale de dire.I love reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Kirua 


	5. Formation de la communauté de la chusset...

Salutations peuple de fanfiction! Voici le super chapitre 4!| Chapitre 4 doom doom doom doom doom doom, your life is an exciting adventure, chapitre 4! Inspiration subliminale du site badgerbadgerbadger.com ( allez le voir c'est très subliminalement drôle et il y a plein de badgers, de mushroom et de snaaake!)  
  
Chapitre 4- Formation de la communauté de la chaussette 2  
  
Rogue- Vous êtes au pied de MON nez! (muahaha)  
  
Léolio- Ah bon. Vous êtes qui au juste?  
  
Rogue- Je suis Severus Rogue et j'ai un nez subliminalement énorme.  
  
Gon- Vous ne connaitriez pas un lutin subliminal que seul Harry Potter peut voir par hasard?  
  
Kimouchka- Pooooooooouuuuuuuuuuleeeeeeeeeeeeet!  
  
Rogue- Non, mais je connais Harry Potter. Je peux vous catapulter jusqu'à lui avec mon nez, mais devez d'abord me trouver un kleenex géant.  
  
Kirua- Noooooon merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii, et il parti en courant.  
  
Puisque personne était assez étrange pour se faire aspirer par un nez, ils suivirent Kirua. Notre bande de joyeux lurons étaient entrain de gambader dans la joie et l'allégresse lorsqu'ils entendirent se chant étrange « patate, patate, patate » et soudainement, une patate a poils apparu devant eux!  
  
Kimouchka- Non! Une patate a poils!  
  
Patate a poils- Muahaha!  
  
Gon- Qu'allons-nous subliminalement faire?!  
  
Patate a poils- Muahaha!  
  
Kirua- Hum, ce n'est qu'une patate.  
  
Patate a poils-Muahaha!  
  
Sasha-Mangeons-la et partons un culte de la patate!  
  
Patate a poils- Muahaha!  
  
Léolio- Hum nous faisons déjà partie du culte de la canneberge!  
  
Patate a poils- Muahaha1  
  
Et juste comme ils commencerent a désespérer ils entendirent un autre chant subliminal(je suis dans un tripe subliminal de chant subliminaux) se fit entendre de plus en plus fort.  
  
K- We kidnap we ravage and dont give a hoot, drink up me hearties, yoho,yoho yoho a pirates life for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Et soudainement une magnifique et tres jolie jeune fille arriva se balancant sur une liane et donna un coup de pied a la patate a poils qui revola tres loooooiiiiin.  
  
K- Salutations! Je mappelle K et vive Johnny Depp!  
  
Kimouchka- Poooouuuleeeeeeeet! Vive Orly!  
  
Sasha- Et Brad Pittou! Snaaaaaaaaaaake!  
  
Kirua- J'aime la creme fouttée, fouettée, fouettée.  
  
Léolio- fais-tu partie du culte de la canneberge?  
  
K- Oui et aussi du culte de Johnny Depp, du duct tape, de Tim Burton et de Pippin!  
  
Gon- Excellent! (face subliminalement evil de mr. Burns)  
  
Kirua- fouettée, fouettée, fouettée.  
  
K- Kirua, t'es hot!  
  
Kirua- je sais, et j'aime la creme fouettée, fouettée, fouettée...  
  
Sasha- Vive les 12 pétoncles du Canada!  
  
**********************  
  
Bon, fin du subliminal chapitre 4. Qu'arrivera-t-il a notre bande de joyeux lurons? Telle est la question! Donc suite dans le chapitre 5! Si vous envoyez des reviews! 


	6. Formation de la communauté de la chausse...

Hum bon chapitre 555555555555555555555! (5)!(!) ^_^  
  
Muahaha. Je m'amuse follement de le jardin de mon moua même intérieur ( ça va pas bien dans ma tête aujourd'hui). J'ai écrit le chapitre 5 mais je lai pas avec moua donc j'invente!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapitre 5!- Formation de la communauté de la chaussette 3!  
  
Alors que nos 8 joyeux lurons (Kurapika la FILLE et Biscuit les avait rejoints de nowhere un moment donné perdu dans le jardin de mon moua même étrange) se promenaient sur une joyeuse route de briques jaunes, ils entendirent un subliminal tikiclops venant d'une direction inconnu et subliminalement douteuse.  
  
Kirua- On dirait un cheval!  
  
Biscuit- C'est un âne!  
  
K- Mais non c'est une fille qui veut pas me donner son pic de guitare de simple plan et qui le donne a Maaaaaaaaaa a la place même si je lai demandé avant montée sur un poney obèse!  
  
Bernie- salutations, je suis Bernie!  
  
K- Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pourquoi ne m'a tu pas donné ton pic de guitare et tu las donné a maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a la place???????!!!!!!!! (frustration de l'auteure qui joue de la base et qui est très fanienne de simple plan et qui veut le pic même si elle joue pas avec un pic mais qui jouerait peut-être avec un pic si elle en avait un de simple plan comme ça on l'entendrait quand on fait des pratiques de band et on entendrait pas juste Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa) hum Faaaaaaaaa.  
  
Bernie- Capacité de modifier un objet ou sa trajectoire (inertie).  
  
Certaines personnes aux yeux malicieux- ????????????  
  
Bernie- C'est la définition de force.  
  
Sasha- Et c'est ainsi que le Canada pêcha 12 pétoncles.  
  
K- Encore d'autres victimes du cours de techno et géo.  
  
M. Géo- Parce que c'est très important, c'est un truc très important, donc c'est important, étudie les trucs importants comme ça parce que c'est très important.  
  
C.D.- Hum moua j'ai pêché 12 pétoncles je suis aussi énervante et pour mon oral sur le moyen-age je veux faire une danse moyenageuse même si tout le monde va rire de mon moua et que le reste du monde de mon équipe veulent pas le faire!  
  
M. Géo- Hum, tout ceci est très important!  
  
Sasha- J'aime les pétoncles et les canneberges libres!  
  
Kimouchka- Les canneberges libres?  
  
Sasha- oui! Libres de se faire manger!  
  
K-Hum! Tout ceci n'a point de rapport!  
  
C'est ainsi que la communauté de la chaussette enfin complète commença a avancer dans la parfaite insouciance. Alors qu'ils/elles/mammouths avançaient, ils/elles/mammouths/ se rendirent compte qu'ils/elles/mammouths avançaient peu a peu dans une foret de cannebergiers. Tout a coup, ils/elles/mammouth entendirent un étraaaaaaaange cri de guerre.  
  
Biscuit- Hum, quel est ce cri de guerre ?  
  
Kurapika- Je ne sais pas, espérons que mon moua féminin peut supporter ce suspense masculin comme Makoto le prêtre bouddhiste gai!  
  
Crevette a tête rouge- Attrapez-les!  
  
Crevette gothique- Muahaha! Nous allons les manger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
La gravité- Je suis très masculine!  
  
Soudain, la communauté de la chaussette se fit capturer par une armée de crevettes. Ils/elles/mammouths se firent transporter par les crevettes et lorsqu'ils/elles/mammouths arrivèrent au repaire des crevettes, Kirua décida qu'il en avait assez et tua toutes les crevettes d'un coup agile d'électricité.  
  
Bernie- Mangeons!  
  
Et donc ils/elles/mammouths mangèrent les crevettes (sauf K) et les canneberges qui poussaient a profusion en regardant passer les éléphants roses.  
  
**********************  
  
Super fin du super chapitre 5! Youpi, vive la vie de bohème! Hum, léger manque d'inspiration. bon suite dans le chapitre 6 et.. I LOVE REVIEWS! 


	7. Pharse magique!

Voooooouuuuuuuuiiiiiiii! C'est le super chapitre 6 tant attendu (.........)! Muahaha! Je m'amuse follement dans le jardin de mon moua intérieur et profond! (g aussi pas de vie). Dans ce chapitre vous lirez tous ce que quelqu'un qui a perdu sa feuille ou elle avait écrit le chapitre 6 et qui a mangé trop de canneberges peut écrire! Vive les canneberges libres! (de ce faire manger évidemment).  
  
Chapitre 6-phrase magique!  
  
Un jour alors que les joyeux lurons ce promenaient dans le jardins de leurs eux-mêmes intérieur, Biscuit dit quelque chose de très étrange.  
  
Biscuit- Phrase magique!  
  
K- Hum, hum?  
  
Bernie- elle doit parler de la phrase magique que nous devons apprendre pour étudier en géo!  
  
Léolio- Elle a peut-être mangé trop de canneberges!  
  
Gon- Regardez tout le monde! Des bleuets en forme de soucoupe volante!  
  
Tout le monde alla voir les bleuets en forme de soucoupe volante. Tout a coup, ils entendirent quelque chose d'autre de très étrange.  
  
Quelque chose de très étrange- Phrase magique!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tout le monde entra dans un traumatisme très profond.  
  
Kimouchka- Vive les poulets!  
  
Tout le monde sortit du traumatisme très profond.  
  
Gon- Quel était cette chose très étrange?  
  
Biscuit- C'était la phrase magique aux yeux malicieux!  
  
Kirua- La phrase magique aux yeux malicieux?  
  
Biscuit- Mais oui la phrase magique aux yeux malicieux!  
  
Gon- Nous devons l'arrêter de mettre la terre entière dans un traumatisme profond!  
  
K- Mais comment arrêter quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas voir?  
  
Sasha- Nous devons.........  
  
Léolio- Je sais! Nous devons...non laissez faire.  
  
Sasha- nous devons.........  
  
Bernie- Nous devons haïr l'enseignement religieux!  
  
Tout le monde fut légèrement surpris par cette révélation qui revelait un grand nombres de choses qui aurait du ne pas être revelées.  
  
Sasha0- Mais comment est-ce que ça va nous aider d'haïr l'enseignement religieux?  
  
Bernie- Je ne sais pas.  
  
Sasha- D'après l'humble avis de mon moua même, nous devrions mettre la phrase magique dans un tombeau a céleri.  
  
Gon- Ouais! Bonne idée!  
  
K- et viva la revolucion!  
  
Phrase magique- Hum ça craint........  
  
Et la phrase magique s'enfuit.  
  
Biscuit- je ne sens plus la scrutation des yeux malicieux, la phrase magique doit être partie!  
  
Tout a coup, Gon demanda a sa chaussette subliminale si la phrase magique était partie, se spectacle fut si traumatisant que tout le monde rentra une fois de plus dans un traumatisme profond.  
  
Kimouchka- J'aime le pouuuuuuuleeeeeeeeeeet!  
  
Tout le monde sortit de leur traumatisme profond une fois de plus juste a temps pour voir Gon danser et jouer au cerf-volant avec sa chaussette subliminale. Ce fut un traumatisme si intense que même Kimouchka ne put dire vive les poulets pour les en faire sortir. Tout a coup, une fille aux cheveux très étranges (plus que ceux de Maaaaaaaaa la sorcière) arriva et dit quelque chose qui en temps normal les eu tous plongées dans un traumatisme profond mais au lieu, les en sortit car ce n'était pas aussi subliminalment traumatisant que Gon jouant au cerf-volant avec sa chaussette subliminale.  
  
Siranouche Gravel- J'aime l'huile de foi de morue!  
  
M. Géo- Hum, oui c'est très important.  
  
Tout le monde n'était plus traumatisé mais avait un peu peur de la civilisation qui devait habiter dans les cheveux de Siranouche Gravel. Ils/elles/mammouths étaient aussi très frus que M. Géo soit revenu car ils/elles/mammouths avaient été très contents lorsqu'il était parti.  
  
Sasha- La géographie c'est poche! (super tactique pour ce débarrasser de M. Géo)  
  
M. Géo- Mais j'enseigne aussi la bio!  
  
K- La bio c'est poche! (super tactique pour se débarrasser de M. Géo/bio)  
  
M. Géo/bio- Mais j'enseigne aussi en techno!  
  
Bernie (super végétarienne au pouvoir avec K l'autre super simili végétarienne qui mange encore du poulet) – Graine de soya pourrie!  
  
M. Géo- Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Je fooooonds comme la sorciere dans la magicien d'oz! Je foooooooonds!  
  
Et M. Géo disparu. Mais Siranouche Gravel était encore la et les mouvem,ents de ses cheveux se faisaient de plus en plus inquiétants et soudain, Ma apparu (une autre Ma pour ceux qui ont pas le sens de l'observation).  
  
Ma- Je suis Ma!  
  
Kirua- Mais non, Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a des cheveux fou et c'est une sorcière et elle fais peur.  
  
Ma- Mais je suis Ma avec un a.  
  
Gon- C'est trop mélangeant, tu seras désormais M.  
  
Tout le monde- M ouhaha!  
  
Ma- mais je veux pas être M!  
  
Tout le monde- M ouhaha!  
  
Gon- arrêtez de dire M ouhaha!  
  
Léolio- M ou...papadou...  
  
K- Bienvenue dans le club des une lettres!  
  
Siranouche Gravel- J'aime l'huile de foi de morue, c'est bon pour la civilisation ancienne de mes cheveux.  
  
M- Aha! Mes cheveux sont plus fou et ma civilisation est plus ancienne que la tienne!  
  
Siranouche Gravel- Nooooooooooooooooooon je foooooooooooooonds!  
  
*************  
  
Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin duuuuuuuuuuuuuu chaaaaaaaaaapitre! Je suis très inspirée par les cours de géo, donc la suite risque d'arriver raaaaaaaapidement. Vive la tondeuse en série (prochain chapitre!)  
  
Vive les reviews! 


	8. Rock Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum ça fait longtemps...hum... bon en tout cas voici le super prochain chapitre.chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat.

Chapitre 7- Rock Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Comme Siranouche fondait en une alarmante tache d'huile de foie de morue, tout le monde fut plutot soulagé d'être enfin libérés de tous les traumatismes qui venaient de survenire. M choisi donc ce moment pour leur parler de quelque chose qui était en train de déranger tout le calme et la paix de la petite vie campagnarde de l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient (oui, ils étaient à la campagne, ou d'autre y a-t-il des bleuets en forme de soucoupe volante?).  
  
Gon- Mais quelle est cette chose pire encore que la phrase magique?  
  
M- C'est la tondeuse en série qui s'est échappée de la caque du jardin du moi intérieur de la pire chose sur toute la terre.  
  
Kirua- mais quelle est cette chose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????  
  
M- Nous ne pouvons en parler.  
  
K- Et comment pouvons-nous arrêter cette tondeuse en série.  
  
M- Il n'y a qu'une manière............................................................................................................................................................................................................... .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... .............................................................................................  
  
Bernie- oui?  
  
M- (respiration) .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ............................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sasha- Ha! J'ai compris! Il faut demander à Maître Gai! (hxh rencontre naruto...muhaha)  
  
K-viva rock lee!  
  
M- Hum. Comment as-tu fait pour deviner?  
  
Sasha- Il n'y a que Maitre Gai qui fait autant de petits points lorsqu'il veut dire trois petits points.  
  
Kurapika- Qui est M. Gai?  
  
K- HA! Tu ne connais pas M.Gai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????  
  
Kurapika- non. Il a l'air gai.  
  
Kimouchka- (en plein délire).  
  
Sasha- il a une coupe champignon, des gros sourcils et il est tjrs en train de traumatiser tout le monde avec son sourire. Et il est légèrement pédophile.  
  
K- snif! Pauvre Lee!  
  
Kirua- Qui est Lee?  
  
Sasha- (Méga soupir de la vie) c'est l'élève de M. Gai. Qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
  
K- sauf qu'il est hot!  
  
Gon- et pourquoi K capote dessus?  
  
K- Vive Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Muhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahaha...  
  
Bernie- il ne faut jamais poser de questions a propos de K. vous devriez déjà savoir ça.  
  
Biscuit- Bon d'accord, il faut appeler M.Gai pour se débarrasser de la tondeuse en série, mais comment on fait pour appeler M.Gai?  
  
M- .....................................................................................................  
  
Sasha- Nous partons à sa recherche!  
  
Et ainsi, la communauté de la chaussette dévia un peu de son but origainal (non vraiment, c'est pas ça qu'ils font depuis le début) et partirent à la recherche de M.Gai. C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent à une petite maison méga- perdue dans le milieu de nulle part. Ils cognàrent è la porte et un gars avec un simili top-knot que deux membres reconnurent répondit.  
  
Shikamaru- Qui êtes-vous, que faites-vous ici, et pourquoi vous nous dérangez? Vous êtes relous (à tout le monde qui utilise cette expression; il n'y a pas de e dans lourd).  
  
Sasha- C'est le gars au top-knot!  
  
K- Faaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Shikamaru- C'est pas un top-knot. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?  
  
K- On veut voir M.Gai.  
  
Shikamaru- alors il faut aller au zoo.  
  
Et ils délirèrent tous pendant un moment.  
  
Sasha- Non sérieusement gars au top-knot.  
  
Shikamaru- Il faut SÉRIEUSEMENT aller au zoo, il est allé voir sa tortue freak de la vie.  
  
K- Est-ce que Lee est là aussi!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????????  
  
Shikamaru- Non il est ici.  
  
K-Hoooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
Lee- On m'a appellé!?  
  
K- (méga danse de joie) C'est Rock Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Le reste de la communauté- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh...c'est bien KKKKKKKKKKK.  
  
K- ah oui... hum... Leeeeeeeeee?  
  
Lee- Quoi?  
  
K- Tu peux nous amener voir M.Gai?  
  
Lee- Tout de suite!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Fin du chapitreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee7777777777777777777777777777! (bon juste 7). Pour ceux qui ont pas lu naruto pis qui ce posent des mégas questions de la vie, et bien allez lire naruto! Pour ceux qui se demandent c'est quoi une caque, allez voir dans le dictionnaire! Suite au prochain chapitre et puis reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. La tortue de Maitre Gai

Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssss sssssssssss.Chapitre 8. Je n'ai point de vie donc je vais continuer d'écrire au lieu de faire ce que je devrais être en train de faire.  
  
Chapitre 8- La tortue de Maitre Gai  
  
La troupe suivit discrètement et subliminalement Rock Lee qui les amena très rapidement au zoo ou ils ne tardèrent point à trouver M. Gai.  
  
Il était dans une cage avec sa super tortue (que j'ai décidé d'appeler... Super Tortue Ninja Méga Géante De La Mort, mais vous pouvez l'appeler Romuald.). Bon comme je disais, M. Gai était dans une cage avec Romuald (la cage aux folles!) et était en train de lui dire adieu car Romuald devait partir je ne sais ou.  
  
Lee- Bonjour Maitre Gai!  
  
Et M. Gai frappa Lee assez brutalement (K- Noooooooooooooooon Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!).  
  
Lee- Qu'y a-t-il Maitre? (et exprimez-vous avec des mots dans le coup s.v.p.!(K-oui avec des mots dans le coup s.v.p.!))  
  
Gai- Lee je t'avais dit de ne pas venir me déranger alors que je disais au revoir à Romuald (l'auteur ne savais pas que même M. Gai appellait sa tortue Romuald). C'est un moment très nostalgique pour nous alors part immédiatement!  
  
Biscuit- Mais M. Gai! Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander!  
  
Gai- Qu'y a-t-il petite fille? Je n'ai pas detemps à perdre, ils viendront bientôt chercher Romuald et je n'ai pas fini de lui parler.  
  
M- Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour nous débarrasser de la tondeuse en série.  
  
Gai- La tondeuse en série!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
M- Oui la tondeuse en série.  
  
Léolio- La tondeuse en série!  
  
Gon- La tondeuse en série!!  
  
Kirua- La tondeuse en série!!!  
  
Kimouchka- Vive les pouleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeets!!!!  
  
Gai- moua ossi j'aime le poulet.  
  
Lee- Moua ossi j'iame le poulet. (oui il iame le poulet).  
  
K- La tondeuse en sériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Sasha- Ah! Non! K, t'es plus dans le coup toua.  
  
K- Je fais un come back!  
  
Bernie- K! Ferme la et accepte que tu n'as aucun but dans la vie.  
  
K- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Je veux des ramens. (Non sérieusement, j'ai faim moua)  
  
Gai- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide pour vous débarrasser de la tondeuse en série?  
  
Biscuit- Je sais pas, c'est M qui nous a dit que vous pouviez nous aider à nous en débarrasser.  
  
(Je commence a penser que c'est assez subliminal que Maaa soit M puisque ça devrait vraiment être Kim)(ne cherchez pas à comprendre)  
  
Gai- Bon! Je vous aiderait à tuer la tondeuse en série. Lee, tu viens avec nous!  
  
K-Ouaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssss!  
  
Lee- K me fait peur.  
  
(je fait peur à tout le monde)  
  
Et donc, ils partirent tous à la recherche de la tondeuse en série.  
  
Fin du méga-chapitre8. phrase du jour :  
  
« Contempler l'avenir, c'est l'inventer. »  
  
-Micheline LaFrance 


End file.
